


How About A Little TV

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Macy POV, binge watching, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Macy decides to indulge Harry's newfound love of trashy 90's television.





	How About A Little TV

Macy wandered through the quiet house, Maggie was out on a date with Parker, while Mel, who hadn’t told either of them where she was going, Macy guessed it had something to do with either Jada or the Sarcana. Or both.

She felt a little relief when she saw that the light on in the office that Harry seemed to have taken over since his return to Tartarus. Macy thought that given the current tension in the house that they could both do with a little something to relax.

She gave a quiet knock on the door frame, and Harry looked up from his paper.

“Hey Harry,” Macy greeted as Harry motioned for her to come in. Placing his paper on his lap and picking up his cup as she entered and took the seat opposite him.

“I was just catching up on the news in the mother country.” Macy is almost sure Harry is the only person in Hilltowne keeping the newspaper industry in business. “Your sister’s are out?”

“It looks that way. I actually came to tell you that Heaven’s Vice has just been added to Netflix, and maybe you wanted to join me for a little marathon?”

Harry shifted in his seat at the suggestion, “Well Macy, as riveting as that does sound I might just stay here with my paper and tea.”

“Right, so it wasn’t you that Maggie caught yesterday watching it on your laptop in the kitchen?”

“It was purely for research purposes,” Harry replied, with a very careful sip of his tea.

“Research purposes?” Macy put her hands on her hips as she watched him continue to concentrate on his tea, avoiding her gaze.

“The examination of ‘90s media and their perceptions on female empowerment.” Macy raised a skeptical eyebrow. “For school,” he added.

“Of course,” Macy said slowly.

“Although perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to complete some further research, with an expert, no less.” Harry said folding his newspaper, which looked ancient, and placing it on his chair as he got up. 

Macy wasn’t exactly sure if Harry had actually moved in again. There was a lot of his things here, and he was in the home more than Mel these days. She didn’t mind, having Harry close by gave her a sense of safety, however false it may be.

Harry followed Macy to the main living area, carrying his cup and teapot with him. Macy sat on the couch, a lounge large enough to accommodate two people without the need for close proximity. However, Harry sat right next to her, his shoulder bumping into her own as he did so. She expected him to move away realising how close they were, but he settled next to her. Allowing a gentle smile as he got comfortable.

Macy was all about boundaries. Even from a young age she liked physical distance between herself and others. It had even taken her time to grow into the frequent hugs from Maggie, and even Mel at times.

With Harry it had felt natural, she didn’t pull away from his hand on her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist when he would orb them from one place to the next. It felt normal, which Macy had almost convinced herself was due to him being their Whitelighter. The one meant to protect them, that was why she felt safe and comfortable around him. No other reason.

“You baked,” Harry smiled as he shifted forward to take one of the choc-chip cookies from the plate in  front of them. Leaning back onto the couch as Macy watched him enjoy the baked goods. “I love your baking,” he managed through his mouthfuls, Macy let the feeling of pride well up in her.

“So where did you get up to?” Macy asked, unable to keep the tease from her voice.

Harry huffed as he mumbled, “Season 2, Episode 5.”

“Wow, Harry, we only had the Angels in our home last week. How much research have you been doing?”

“Well, it’s not too bad, if you overlook some of the writing, and the plot holes, and blatant misogyny.”

“It helps with shutting off. An escape.” Macy suggests, “Without the portals.”

Harry nods, “Things have been a little… tense. Between myself and the Elders of late,” Harry admits.

Macy had seen Charity leaving the home earlier that day. The sharp clacking of her heels against the hardwood floor, after leaving the room that Harry was currently ‘occupying’. Her face set in a frown, a look of disdain first crossed her face when Macy met her gaze, before being replaced by the usual smile. Her body relaxing and her movements becoming gentler like a well practiced dance. Macy was beginning to notice though how that smile never quite reached her eyes.

“I saw Charity was here earlier today,” Macy broaches carefully not sure it is her place to ask, but opening the door if he wants to walk through it.

Harry gives a chuckle as he reaches for another cookie. “They are not happy. With the way I am handling my charges, you and your sisters.”

“They wouldn’t -” Macy couldn’t bear to think of them replacing Harry, imagining their whitelighter as anyone else but him seemed impossible. But she can’t help but remember their indifference at Harry’s fall into Tartarus.

“No, nothing like that. Just some strong words. Perhaps a reminder of the power that they do hold.”

“Was it about me, what I’m becoming?” Macy ventured, Harry’s hand coming to rest over her own.

“We have a difference of opinions. I won’t let any harm come to you Macy. My loyalties lie with you and your sisters. That is the oath I took.” His hand squeezed hers gently, and Macy tried not to focus on the way it made her pulse quicken.

Instead finding the remote next to her, “Shall we?” she suggests, holding up the remote and Harry let’s go.

“Of course.”

They sit there together on the lounge barely even registering when Maggie returns home from her date with Parker. Merely grunting their responses when she asks them what they are up to. She mumbles something about ‘nerds’ before heading up the stairs to her room.

The plate of cookies is long finished and the second brew of tea has gone cold. They cringe together at some of the lesser writing and Macy swears she sees a tear out of the corner of Harry’s eye when Levi thinks that his brother has died while trying to save the life of an innocent.

Macy holds her hand to her side as Harry imitates the brother’s well known catchphrase ‘O brother’, her sides hurting from laughing so hard. Harry flashes a smile in return, seemingly impressed with his ability to imitate the American accent.

She can feel her eyes starting to droop. But when Harry pleas for one more episode, she relents, reminded of how she would beg her own father for just one more episode before she had to go back to that place. A place where she never truly felt she belonged.

Her head drops onto his shoulder as she swears she is just going to close her eyes for a moment. The gentle sound of his breathing is relaxing and she can feel the pull of sleep, the pull of comfort and safety.

“Macy.” Harry’s gentle voice rouses her as she opens her eyes. The light that is streaming through the lounge window hits her eyes. Her head rests against Harry’s chest, rising and falling with each breath. She nuzzles into his shirt for a brief moment before she realises where she is and who she is snuggled up to.

She tries to sit up, but is still groggy from her sleep, but his hands steady her as she sits up straight. She rubs the sleep from her eyes. Looking down at her own rumpled clothes, the blanket on the side of the lounge and similarly Harry’s very crumpled shirt.

“You feel asleep,” he says gently as if he is awaiting a reaction from her. “It looks as though we both did.”

Macy holds up the blanket next to her, “Did you?”

Harry shakes his head, “I didn’t want to wake you. It was here when I woke up.”

“Well hello sleepy heads.” Maggie’s voice rings down the stairs as she makes her way down, and both Macy and Harry stiffen at the sound. “Long night?”

Macy and Harry shift away from each other as Maggie leans over the couch, the look on her face, making Macy wary of what she may say.

“Research.” Harry manages to choke out and Maggie’s smile only widens.


End file.
